Beacon's Lights
by Niar-Muse
Summary: Then again, she did think Boarbatusks were cute... A SYOC collab with Galarigirl129! Rules and submission sheet inside, submission ends on Oct-28th.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE SUBMITTING!**  
Heya fellow readers and writers alike! We have never written anything like this before so bear with us while we write!  
As you may not have realized this is a co-write fanfic with _Galarigirl129_! I suggest you go over to her page and read some of her stuff if you have the time after all she is the one who got me into RWBY. Annnyyyyywaayyss. Gala and I will be co-writing this, but we will also be making this a SYOC story. There will be three teams, one based off _Trees_, another based off _Gems_ and the last one is based off the _four standard RPG classes_ (Theif/Assassin, Paladin, Mage and Tank) Currently there are four spots on the RPG team and three spots open on the teams based off of Trees and Gems. To distribute characters into the three teams, we ask that you give variants to your characters name, _they aren't necessary but help with placement_.  
**The story will be set ONE YEAR ahead of the RWBY story line, this is to avoid compilations that we may run into.**  
Anyways! The submission closes at the end of this month and I wish you all the best of luck with your characters and we anticipate your submissions!

* * *

One more thing before things get started, please put _**Scott Ramsey**_ somewhere (_preferably at the top_) in your submission otherwise the character may not be accepted. Also, **reviews will not be accepted,** so please, don't submit a good character there.  
Also when sending the submissions in, you can either send it to me or Galarigirl129.  
So lets begin then!

* * *

_Lets start with the basics, shall we?_  
Name:  
Tree Variant:  
RPG Variant:  
Gem Variant:  
Reason for name(s):  
Nickname(s):  
Reason for Nickname(s):  
Race (Human/Faunus):  
Gender:  
Age (16-18):  
Personality:

_Onto the appearances_  
Physical Appearance (Detailed please):  
Height:  
Weight:  
Scars/Tattoos/Piercings:  
Clothing Appearance:  
Accessories (Belts/hats/pendants etc. etc.)  
Symbol:  
Primary Color:

_Personal Information_  
Character base (If used):  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Fears:  
Sexuality:  
Relatives:  
Bio (please nothing too sappy, 4 sentence min.):

_Fighting information, this is a combat school after all_.  
Weapon(s):  
Weapon Type (blade, dagger, rifle, scatter gun, etc. etc. description please):  
Weapon Abilities:  
Alternative Weapon Form:  
Specialization (close/long range):  
Tactics:  
Strengths (max 4.):  
Weaknesses (min 3.):

* * *

So some of you may be wondering this.  
Gosh Niar, Gala, what does a filled character sheet look like?  
Well, here is Juniper's sheet filled out for you guys to read.

* * *

Name: Juniper Bell  
Tree Variant: Juniper  
RPG Variant: N/A  
Gem Variant: Jadenipur (combination between Jade and Juniper)  
Reason for name: Juniper trees grew in her home town where she was born and Jadenipur is a mix of her original name and her favorite kind of gem stone.  
Nickname: Doc  
Reason for Nickname: She apparently is a self proclaimed weapons doctor.  
Race (Human/Faunus): Human  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Personality: Juniper has odd obsessions with weapons and the creatures of Grimm and will often go off on rants about either of the two subjects. She is a fun loving person and often comments on how 'stunning' or 'beautiful' a Grimm's attack is. She doesn't seem to be very serious and is hard to make her angry. Often she is described as eccentric or crazy by her peers, but in all actuality Juniper is a very intelligent person… in certain fields regarding the Grimm and Weapons. She'd much rather observe and study the Grimm rather than fight them and thus may put her teammates into danger (not on purpose mind you) just to get enough information.

Physical Appearance: Juniper has long legs and a slightly lanky body, she has creamy skin and long calloused fingers. She has pale forest green eyes that always carry a bright spark in them. She has Oak brown hair that falls to her shoulders when down, usually she keeps her hair in a small, messy bun on the right side of her head. Usually the bun leaves out her side swipe that trails down the right side of her face and ends at her chin.  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 149lbs  
Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: none  
Clothing Appearance: Juniper wears a white and black vertically striped tank top under a dark sea green mini jacket, the mini jacket's sleeves fall to her elbows and flare out much like a pair of wings, the fabric fades into a lighter sea green near the edges. She wears grayish blue skinny jeans that have been torn on one knee, with this she wears a golden yellow and dark yellow striped belt that looks like two isosceles triangles facing towards her feet. Juniper wears a pair of brown boots that have brass fastenings.  
Accessories:  
-A pair of brass winged goggles  
Symbol: Three juniper berries at the base of a dove wing  
Primary Color: sea green

Character Base: none  
Likes: Weapons (taking them apart, making them, designing them etc.) Studying Grimm.  
Dislikes: Loosing a specimen (killing a Grimm before she has a chance to look at it), having to sit in boring classes, being bothered when she is in deep thought, having to leave people behind.  
Fears: Thunder (most often mistaken as a fear of lightning)  
Sexuality: straight  
Relatives: Lorenzo Smythe (adoptive uncle), Enara Bell (mother), Desmond Bell (father)  
Bio: As a child and growing up, Juniper held tightly to an odd obsession with the creatures of Grimm, this obsession was often frowned upon by her parents and at one point got so out of hand that she was deliberately putting herself in danger just so she could see the Grimm. After a few incidents of her coming home with twisted ankles, broken noses and (on some occasions) dislocated shoulders, her parents relocated her into the city where she lived with her uncle Lorenzo in his weapons shop. She attended Signal and harnessed a new obsession of weapons, even to the point where she would take apart the weapons in her uncles shop and make improvements to them. Despite her parents shutting her off from the country side where the Grimm usually were, they did not foresee that their daughter would apply to Beacon and start her own journey on the road to becoming a Huntress.

Weapon(s): Silver Dream  
Weapon Type: A High Impact Sniper Scythe Naginata. The staff/sniper barrel is roughy 5'9" of black metal that has four rings of gold paint near the top around the barrel, the ammunition and trigger is located about halfway up the staff. Further up the staff is the Naginata blade which has been sharpened on both sides, the blade extends to roughly 9 inches making the entire weapon around 6'6". To get Silver Dream into its Sniper Scythe form all she has to do is flick a switch by the sniper trigger and the Naginata blade flicks to the side so that it forms a Scythe.  
Weapon Abilities: Silver Dream can shoot out dust tipped bullets (mainly ice dust tipped) and regular bullets, the maximum bullets it can hold in the ammunition dock is 15. The bullets go about three meters before activating. Silver Dream's Naginata can also shoot out on a steel rope up to three meters so that Juniper can cross wide gaps.  
Alternative Weapon Form: Silver Dream has a Sniper Scythe and a Naginata form (explained above). It collapses into two 2'5" foot long rods with the blade in a sheath for easier storage.  
Specialization: close and long range.  
Tactics: eyes on opponent, avoid getting in the way on comrades, try to draw the battle out as long as humanly possible to obtain the most amount of evidence.  
Strengths: Agile, intelligent, self proclaimed weapons expert, playful.  
Weaknesses Can't stay in one place for too long, draws battles out for longer than they should be, often overlooks serious issues involving the Grimm, harbors a fear of thunder.

* * *

Okay, So now that possible questions are out of the way. This was a lot of writing for me and we hope to see many great submissions.  
Remember, One submission per person, you can add things onto your character before the end of the submission date.  
**_Reviews that submit a character will not be accepted!_** We prefer to talk with you about your character away from prying reader eyes.  
If you have a character to submit you can send it to either me or Galarigirl129 or even both of us.

Anyways! Hope you enjoy writing your characters out and will stick with us throughout the story!  
Niar-muse signing out!


	2. Important Notice!

**Update! Please read!**

**Hey guys! Gala here with a quick update, as Niar didn't really want to write the update and she is busy. So I, Gala, will write to you!**

First off, thank you everybody who submitted a character, they all are very interesting, but there are two things that we have been receiving that we must (to some of your disappointment) ask you to refrain from using in your character submission. The first order of business is that there are a LOT of characters that use dust and there are a lot of characters' who's primary color is green or a shade of green, and almost every character uses dust. So, pick a color other than green and please, for my sake, no more dust. Nearly every character uses dust in someway, some in illogical ways, so please, no more dust characters. Not even in the slightest, use normal weapons, like Jaune, Cardin, maybe Ozpin, ect.

Next order of business, we will be moving the **final submission time to the 28th and no later**, this is so we can have an easier time with placing the characters and what not.

Third order of business, please be careful to not make your character a Mary Sue. Even though we have you put atleast three weaknesses, make sure they are relevant to your characters personality or type of character. For example, a character that is very book smart maybe would be always doing things exactly how a book says or worries about doing everything perfect. Just be careful, that is all I'm going to say.  
One more thing on the topic of _Semblance_, as many of you know Semblance is a new thing that we have just learned about in the RWBY world. Since Semblance has just come into existence we just want to remind you that _Semblance is not necessary in the character forum, in fact, we may not even be using Semblance at all_. So just a heads up for all of you wondering if we will use Semblance in the fanfic.

So as a reminder, _submission time has been moved to the 28th_. Reviews that submit a character will not be accepted, put Scott Ramsey at the top of your forum and good luck.

Final order of business,_ we wish you luck and hope to see many more submissions coming our way in the next few days_.


End file.
